Often, during processing within a processing environment, errors occur and the causes of those errors have to be determined. To facilitate this determination, information relating to the errors needs to be captured. Thus, an attempt is made to recreate the errors. Assuming the errors can be recreated, traces are turned on to collect data associated with the errors.
To assist in collecting the data, application programming interfaces are typically used. Often, each process has its own interface(s) used to collect the data and to format the data once collected. Therefore, if multiple processes collect data relating to the same error, there is no uniformity. This slows down data collection and error analysis, and negatively impacts system performance.